Giles' New Car
by Manchester
Summary: "Those bloody Americans with their bloody obsessions about their bloody cars," grumbled Rupert Giles to himself in the library. "Why does everyone here think they need to contribute their unasked-for opinion about my future purchase of a new car?"
1. Chapter 1

Laying a gentle hand upon the shoulder of the saddened man next to herself, Buffy Summers sympathetically said while holding her crossbow ready in her other hand, "Giles, it's time to end this. That poor thing doesn't need to suffer any more."

Heaving a resigned sigh, her Watcher finally inclined his head in reluctant acceptance, to then huskily request, "Er, could you allow us a last moment together, Buffy?"

Giving her own formal nod of assent, Buffy backed up to where Willow and Xander were standing together in the street, arms comfortingly around each others' shoulders as the trio of young people then solemnly watched the high school librarian advance to stop by this man's trusty steed, and then give a comforting caress to the trembling flank of his classic 1963 Citroen automobile now parked at a slanted angle where it'd finally rolled to a stop against the side of the road in the middle of Sunnydale's warehouse district now totally deserted and quiet at this late hour.

In a rare melancholy mood, Giles gave his car several more final farewell pats, as he turned his head to inquire of his Slayer if what she'd proposed was really necessary, only to swallow his words, as the Briton's eye was caught by the trail of metallic debris running from the rear of his still-chugging automobile to at least a hundred yards back up the street. Wincing slightly at the very recent memories of the horrendous grinding sound coming from his car's engine that was quickly followed by the clatter of what felt like the entire bottom of the Citroen disintegrating onto the road, Giles glumly realized at this point that there was only one realistic opinion for himself.

He'd have to get a new car.

Stepping away from his ruined vehicle, Giles removed his glasses and polished them for a few moments onto the front of his tweed suit, to then dolefully clear his throat and murmur, "Buffy, if you'd be so kind-"

TWANG!

The bolt from Buffy's crossbow designed for Slayer strength shot right through the hood of the Citroen, to disappear inside that vehicle in a true act of mercy killing that caused the immediate termination of the noisy operation of this car's laboring engine, bringing absolute silence once more to the darkened warehouses surrounding the Scooby Gang. They'd come here just an hour ago in the middle of the night, to investigate a rumor of demonic gang activity, only to find nothing, as they then grumpily piled back into Giles' car with that man driving away from their unsuccessful search, until the complete destruction of the Citroen's transmission a few minutes later.

Leaving behind the derelict car that would later on begin its final journey to the wrecker's yard, as they warily kept an eye upon their menacing surroundings, the Scooby Gang now began their long, long trudge back to their homes. Even if there'd actually been a public phone nearby, they all knew better than to call someone to come pick them up. No sane Sunnydale cabbie or tow-truck operator would even consider driving here anytime after sunset, which also put paid to asking a friend or family member to collect the quartet now walking down the middle of the street.

Rupert Giles was in the forefront of their small group, with the others spaced out in a line a step or two back from this older man, who at this moment was resignedly counting down in his head. Sure enough, at the proper moment, Giles heard from behind a teenage boy's cheerful voice commenting, "Hey, G-man, what're you gonna replace that heap of junk with- OW!" Following right after that sudden pained yelp was the sound of two feminine hands simultaneously whacking the back of Xander's head.

"Xander, be nice!" snapped Willow at her impolite friend now rubbing his head and giving the red-haired girl on his left an indignant look. Before the young man could actually say anything, another voice came from his other side, spoken by the blonde girl there.

"Yeah, you big dope! It's really rude to say things like that so soon after Giles's car got wrecked! Besides, I'm sure my Watcher's already planning on buying a spanking new car that we'll help him get, one that'll be totally useful for patrolling."

An astonished Rupert Giles stopped short in his surprise, allowing the others to catch up, while the man then resumed his stride while dubiously glancing around at his charges now walking in step with him. Finally eyeing Buffy as she casually strolled along while keeping upon one shoulder her reloaded crossbow ready for instant use, Giles hesitantly began, "Er, Buffy, why'd you say that? I'll just need to replace my former vehicle-"

"Oh, no, you're not!" briskly said the Slayer, giving her increasingly-confused Watcher a very determined glower that remained upon her beautiful face as Buffy went on. "You'd probably get exactly the same kind of small, poky, outdated car just like the one you had a couple of minutes ago! Nope, me and Wils and Xan will make sure you find something a whole lot better!"

"Something from the Hot Wheels toy car collection would sure as heck be a lot better than what he had before," snarkily contributed Xander, who then promptly ducked, which caused Willow's irritated swat at his head to miss. Straightening up as he smirked at that girl glaring at him as she continued walking with her friends, Xander's features became a bit more serious as he glanced at the high school librarian also giving him an annoyed look, to then argue, "Listen, Giles, Buffy's right. We really do need something better to take us around town on our patrols, and it can't be another iron maiden on wheels that arthritic turtles leave behind in their dust."

Becoming truly aggravated at all those sarcastic comments about his choice in automobiles, Giles rather coldly addressed the teenagers, "May I point out to you lot that it'll be my own funds being used to purchase the new car, which will make it _my_ personal vehicle. So, why exactly should I pay any attention whatsoever to your advice on which type of car to buy?"

An evil smile slowly appearing upon her face, Buffy Summers then sweetly cooed to a suddenly-nervous Giles, "'Cause if you don't we'll spend the whole school year whining at you over this every single chance we get. Right, guys?" finished the Slayer, as she looked over at Xander and Willow both nodding enthusiastically, as these other Scooby Gang members then sent their own fiendish expressions of glee towards an appalled Englishman.

As the foursome kept heading down the road out of the warehouse district, a quiet Giles presently ignoring the others' smug expressions walked in his own despondent silence, as he ruefully told himself in the privacy of his mind that, *Yes, they _would_ do exactly that.* Finally throwing up his hands in a clear gesture of surrender, a grumpy Watcher then growled to nobody in particular, "All right, what kind of car did you have in mind?"

While triumphant smiles blossomed upon the girls' faces over this abrupt capitulation of their mentor, Xander had a more thoughtful look on his own features, as he then asked, "Say, what'd you mean, your own money? Doesn't the Council pay for things like this?"

Hearing that, Buffy and Willow eyed Giles curiously, as that man sent a baleful glower at Xander, to then gruffly answer the boy, "Certainly, and all that needs to be done afterwards, when the car's been bought, is to spend the next six months filling out every bit of the needed paperwork for the Council about that purchase. Those wankers in the accounting department demand an explanation written in your own blood for every shilling they cough up, so, Xander, if you really want to spend all that time…"

Xander was frantically shaking his head in absolute negation, as Giles trailed off in his elucidation of the facts of bureaucratic life to the teenager, with the older man now having his own victorious smirk plastered upon his lined features. A glum Xander then realized, "So, that's why you brought that wind-up toy car back there in the first place? It was all you could afford- That you _can_ afford now." Hearing that, Willow and Buffy also had very dejected looks appear on their faces.

After a few more steps, Rupert Giles softly cleared his throat and reluctantly admitted, "Well, no. I bought the Citroen simply because I liked it, and also because it was the first one at hand at the dealer's lot in Sunnydale when I went there to find a car within my current budget. I was sent here to the Hellmouth in something of a hurry, as you remember, which meant I had no time to collect my grandfather's bequest before I left England. Afterwards, there seemed to be no point in paying for another vehicle when the automobile that we left back there seemed to function adequately-"

In the middle of that long-winded explanation, the younger members of the Scooby Gang at that moment staring in wonder at Giles all simultaneously repeated the most significant word that they'd just heard: "_Bequest?_"

Continuing his steady stride, Giles momentarily closed his eyes, and then he tersely replied while once more looking straight ahead to avoid meeting anyone's interested gaze, "Yes, bequest."

A very expectant silence now hung in the air among the four people traveling together in the Sunnydale night. Eventually, a resigned Giles started talking again. "When I was a lad in sixth form - at your age in my country's version of high school - my maternal grandfather passed away, and in his will, he left me a modest bequest to be used solely for the purchase of my first car when I was old enough, subject to my father's approval. Well, several years later, things were, um, rather strained between us, so I never collected on Granda's bequest. Afterwards, when I joined the Council and then worked for the British Museum in London, there seemed to be at that time no actual need for a personal vehicle, so again, I didn't ask for the money. Over the years, it's gained enough interest to in the end be a rather tidy sum-"

"How much?" eagerly interrupted Willow, just barely beating out a fascinated Xander and Buffy.

"Oh, about thirty thousand pounds." Giles glanced around at the blank expressions on the American teenagers' faces, and he rolled up his eyes in sheer exasperation, as the Englishman then crankily clarified, "At current monetary rates, that's fifty thousand dollars."

Several minutes later, when it seemed that the Funky Chicken dance presently being performed together by Buffy, Willow, and Xander in the middle of the street would never end, Rupert Giles bellowed crossly at the top of his lungs, sending echoes ringing throughout the darkened warehouse district, "I'M NOT BUYING A BLOODY ROLLS-ROYCE!"

Stopping short in her ecstatic getting-down boogie, Buffy grinned at the irritated older man standing in front of them, while brining her hands clapping together at waist level and holding them there, covetously rubbing her fingers together, as she purred, "Gotcha, Giles. It's now time for us to…negotiate."

Without looking, the Slayer felt Willow and Xander halt in their own tracks and then step up besides her, as Buffy now saw out of the corners of her eyes a dual pair of other hands clasp together and begin their own finger-massage of gleeful avariciousness. Two other youthful voices wafted through the Sunnydale night, as Xander and Willow happily chorused, "Yeah…negotiate."

Much later, after the endless haggling that had lasted throughout their entire journey back to Sunnydale's residential section and near their homes, a very grouchy Rupert Giles summed it up:

"All right, are we all absolutely clear on this? You lot have one week - from tonight to next Friday night - to find me a car that you approve of, that I can afford, and that will be effective in our work of guarding the Hellmouth. If you can't agree among yourselves during that week, afterwards I'll be free to chose whatever I want, and you twits will then keep your cakeholes shut over my choice. Also during that time period, I have the right of an ultimate veto over anything you pick-"

Buffy reprovingly interrupted, "But you've gotta give good, honest reasons that we can see eye-to-eye with for this veto thingy to work." At Giles' scorching glare, the Slayer then grudgingly added, "Okay, okay! Stuff like having the car done in coral pink or accessories like painted flames on the sides are pretty good reasons."

Willow contributed her own glower at a sulking Xander slouching alongside herself, as she sniffed, "And the car can't have things like an ejection seat, machine guns built in the front bumpers, and changing license plates." At hearing all of his hopeful suggestions yet again mercilessly shot down, her yellow-crayon friend's lower lip stuck out even further in his pout, as they passed by in their steady stroll the dark houses on both sides of the quiet Sunnydale street.

"Thank you, Willow," Giles dryly said, as he then thoughtfully rubbed his chin, trying to think of anything he'd regret later. The Englishman finally shrugged and he spoke to the others sharing the sidewalk with him, "I supposed that's it, but do you have any last-minute suggestions, about what my new car should possess?"

"Good gas mileage?" was offered from the interior of a large, leafy bush just ahead of the quartet, with this patch of seemingly-innocent greenery resting in the middle of some Sunnydale householder's front lawn.

Before anyone else could react to that utterly unexpected remark, Buffy had whipped out a spare stake from beneath her clothing, and she used her Slayer strength to perform a quick flick of her wrist that sent this thrown weapon zipping through the air to plunge right into the bush, causing that foliage to shudder once, as some anonymous vampire that had been lurking in there while awaiting their next victim did the usual puffing-into-dust thing.

Nobody even broke step; instead, Buffy, who hadn't bothered to watch her tossed stake, turned to her friends and snorted in pure contempt to the others over such a ridiculous suggestion, "Yeah, like anyone actually bothers about that."


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later, Rupert Giles was in the Sunnydale High School library, seated in his desk chair and leaning forward so that his face and upper body rested upon the top of this worktable, arms morosely crossed over his head, as the sullen man wondered, for the dozenth time during this Monday morning, whether the whole bloody world had gone insane, or if the particular brand of preposterous madness he'd encountered a few minutes ago was confined solely to the American higher educational facility currently deserving in full its title of the Hellmouth.

The previous weekend hadn't given Giles any inkling of the coming aggravation headed his way. It had been a rare quiet couple of days, with the Scoobies busy with their own non-demonic affairs and not around each other as usual. Giles had spent his time puttering around his apartment, catching up with household chores and doing the odd bit of research while dusting off his occult books. It had taken him until at least midday to finally remember his promise to his young charges, and to then make an overseas telephone call to the English law firm that took care of his family's legal affairs, leaving a message directing that a specific bequest be completed at last and the resulting funds were to be wired to his account in a local Sunnydale bank.

Another call to his solicitors after breakfast on Monday caused Giles to learn the agreeable news that his request had been speedily accomplished, and the man had then taken himself off in his brisk walk to the high school. Where the unforeseen lunacy had begun, right at the very moment he'd stepped inside that building.

Passing through the front doors, Giles had been making his way through the throng of students in the corridors heading to their first classes, when a slab of youthful beef had loomed up before the librarian, causing that Englishman to stop short lest he collide with an unfamiliar, massive teenage male wearing his SHS jacket that was straining to cover shoulders the width of a barn door. As Giles gazed in sheer confusion at this unknown student before him, that young man had grinned at the faculty member and rumbled, "Hey, Mr. Gilligan, heard you were gonna buy a new car. Don't forget to get something that'll impress the chicks."

Placidly nodding towards the mature man gaping at him, the school football player then plodded away, leaving behind himself a bewildered Rupert Giles shaking his head at that extremely bizarre encounter, as he bemusedly headed down the hall corridor towards the library. Only to meet along the way at least a half-dozen more students with their own comments and suggestions about his future purchase of a motor vehicle, accompanied by a concurrent 0 for 6 inability to address him by his proper, correct name.

A perturbed Giles had managed in the end to scuttle to safety inside the library, and he quickly seated himself at his desk, all while ignoring the others already there, as that older man glumly lowered his head onto his desk. Willow was in her own chair at another table and happily humming to herself as she worked away at her computer, and Buffy was doing her Slayer exercises at the far corner of the library. Strangely enough, both girls were also ostensibly paying no attention to Giles in his dejected posture-

As sudden misgivings now developed in the Briton's brain, he shifted his right arm to suspiciously peer out of the corner of that eye at the two young women there acting totally innocent, which only further made up Giles' mind, as he then growled from where he was still face-down on the desk, "Ladies, did you by any chance inform your fellow students today about my plans to purchase a new car?"

Idly shrugging as she continued to glance through the local car ads shown on her computer screen, Willow didn't look up as she casually replied, "I think I might have said something about it to a couple of people, Giles."

After finishing that offhand sentence, the red-haired girl had to actually bite her tongue to keep the giggles currently arising inside herself from erupting forth at hearing the hollow groan coming from where the librarian was seated, with that despairing noise then followed by a pleading, "Buffy?"

From the corner of the library where she'd spent the last five minutes in her one-armed handstand, Buffy maintained her absolute concentration while examining her newest shade of fingernail polish upon the fingers of the other hand now in front of her face, as she nonchalantly answered, "Oh, yeah, I let that slip to a few of the other girls in the restroom here, but honestly, I swore them all to secrecy, so trust me, they probably didn't breathe a single word about it to anyone else!"

At the faint whimper that cavalier comment now produced from the desk, Willow had to slump down in her own chair to hide behind her computer monitor while also clapping a hand over her mouth, all to keep from shrieking with laughter. The soft sniggering coming from behind Willow further in the library bookshelves, where a hidden teenage boy had been previously replacing books back there while eavesdropping to all that had just been said, made it even more difficult for the Jewish girl to suppress her mirth.

In an effort to once more get herself under control, Willow went back to work on her computer, only to abruptly shift to another quick search for information on a different site, as a truly delicious brainwave then occurred to herself. When Willow gleefully read what was on the computer screen, she then gaily started humming loudly enough to at once attract the others' attention.

At that exact moment, Giles in his chair, Buffy in her corner, and Xander poking his head around a bookshelf now saw Willow bounce up out of her chair, to stand there while facing the librarian's desk, as that redhead merrily shook her finger at the man gaping back in shock at seeing and hearing Willow start singing in her clear, joyous voice:

"_She's my little deuce coupe  
__You don't know what I got  
__My little deuce coupe  
__You don't know what I got!_"

Still frozen in his utter astonishment, only Giles' eyes moved, to then switch to where Buffy had been listened in her own absolute amazement, until the upside-down Slayer abruptly performed a forward flip with a half-twist to land on her feet facing the others, a wide grin appearing upon her face, as Buffy now strutted ahead to stand by Willow finishing her melody. Once her friend had stopped, Buffy then put her hands on her hips, and the blonde girl started her own lively tune while smirking at an immobile Englishman:

"_Baby, you can drive my car  
__Yes, I'm gonna be a star  
__Baby, you can drive my car  
__And maybe I'll love you!_"

At that last word, both Buffy and Willow turned their delighted faces towards each other, as they now harmonized on the chorus:

"_Beep beep'm beep beep yeah!_"

The two girls finished their duet by doing a high-five together, only to stop with their arms in mid-air, as Xander then skidded into sight from behind the bookshelf, sliding along the library floor in his socks after kicking off his sneakers, performing a perfect imitation of Tom Cruise's character in the movie _Risky Business_. Though, fortunately, Xander kept his pants on.

Still, as that boy stopped in his slide, he threw up his hands in mock surprise in the direction of the two girls there next to each other, and Xander stared with wide, admiring eyes at his friends, while he now did his own classic rock n' roll song:

"_Well, I'm standin' on a corner  
__In Winslow, Arizona  
__And such a fine sight to see  
__It's a girl, my Lord  
__In a flatbed Ford  
__Slowin' down to have a look at me!_"

In the middle of Xander's number, a thrilled Buffy and Willow abruptly shifted their bodies into sexy poses, all while gently shaking their hips and shooting towards the singing boy a pair of sultry looks.

Right after that, as Xander finished, an extremely jubilant Slayer quickly brought up her right hand, to begin rhythmically snapping her fingers in time with humming a sprightly tune. From where he was at his desk, straightening up to dazedly watch all this, Giles though that what Buffy was doing sounded rather familiar, but he couldn't quite place it at this specific moment. Unlike over there, as ear-to-ear grins broke out upon the faces of Willow and Xander, as they evidently recognized the song, and they began snapping their own fingers in time with the beat.

It was only when the teenage trio traded glances and nodded one-two-three to synchronize themselves, as they all then began singing together while dancing towards Giles' desk, that the librarian finally got it. *OH, NO, NOT THAT!*

"_Well, she's got her daddy's car  
__And she cruised through the hamburger stand now  
__Seems she forgot all about the library  
__Like she told her old man now  
__And with the radio blasting  
__Goes cruising just as fast as she can now.  
__And she'll have fun, fun, fun  
__Til her daddy takes the t-bird awaaaaay!_"

Stopping short of the desk, Buffy, Willow, and Xander stretched out the final word of their song, and as they ended on a high note, they all bowed deeply in unison, to then come up happily panting and looking right into the deadpan features of the Englishman in his chair.

After a few more frozen moments, this mature male's steady gaze then slowly roamed along the three beaming faces of his children-in-heart, to finally settle upon the elated features of Buffy Summers in the center of the trio before him, as Rupert Giles now opened his own mouth, and he sarcastically sang to them:

"_Clowns to the left of me  
__Jokers to the right  
__Here I am  
__Stuck in the middle with you!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, as the younger members of the Scooby Gang then left the library to go to their classes, the rest of the school day passed without another musical number. To make absolutely sure of it, Rupert Giles dawdled in the book-filled room until well after the last period, breathing a hearty sigh of relief as he warily poked his head past the library doors to glance around at the deserted school corridors. The older man's subsequent journey out of the building was in his normal firm stride, Giles mentally assured himself. He was decidedly _not_ sneaking out of here-

"Hey, G-man."

*Oh, bloody hell. Ambushed.*

Standing at the top of the front steps of the school entrance, Giles glowered down at where Buffy, Xander, and Willow were lounging against the lower stair railings. The Watcher's ire was mainly directed at the young man happily grinning at him, as Xander waved off in the direction of the school parking lot, to then cheerfully say, "You got here right on time. Mrs. S. pulled up just a sec ago."

"Who-" a bewildered Giles began, until he followed Xander's pointing finger at the front of the parking lot, which now contained only a single automobile with a very familiar driver, as Joyce Summers inside her car waved back at the Scooby Gang.

Buffy bounced up to her feet while chattering, "C'mon, Watcher mine. Mom's doing us a favor, taking us to your new car."

"_What?_"

Willow nodded firmly, assuring the dazed Englishman, "It was Xan who found the car, but he convinced us today that it was the perfect choice for us all. Now, let's go!"

Afterwards, Rupert Giles could never clearly remember the next few minutes, only regaining his senses to find himself in the front passenger seat of the Summers family vehicle, as Joyce drove them towards the Sunnydale business district with its car dealers there, while good-humouredly glancing at the stunned man besides herself. Calling over her shoulder to the three giggling teenagers in the back seat, Joyce chided them, "Guys, I know you said you wanted it to be a surprise, but shouldn't you tell him first anyway?"

"Nope," resolutely said Xander directly behind Giles and breathing down his neck, much to that man's intense annoyance. "You know that the G-man is a tricky customer. One slip, and he'll be away and on the loose, definitely doing something like buying a Yugo or an even worse car, if that's actually possible. Though, trust me, he'll manage to find one. We had to take him off-guard, and there were serious discussions about putting him in a straitjacket and hauling him along to the dealer's lot."

As she giggled over that, an amused Joyce then commented, "After you told me, I remembered seeing those cars around, but I never actually thought they were bought here. Isn't Sunnydale really a little too small to have one of those dealerships?"

To Giles' growing bewilderment, Xander answered, "Oh, we've got enough people here who want and need one, what with being near the ocean and the hills and the desert. Not to mention the zoo and the docks and other places in Sunnydale itself. From what they told me when I called them up, they do okay. And today, they're gonna have another new customer, who'll be sure to do his patriotic duty, buying exactly the same kind of car that the Queen of England herself uses!"

At that point, Joyce fortunately stopped at a traffic light, since a thunderstruck Giles' sudden "_WHAT?_" roared at the top of his lungs that rattled every window in the car might have actually caused a driving mishap for that woman. Instead, Buffy's mother simply laughed loudly, as a disbelieving Englishman twisted around in his seat, to see back there a smirking trio, with the only male of them then gleefully pointing to his right, at something in that direction outside of their automobile.

Almost doing himself an injury, Giles even more quickly turned his head and body, to finally look at where Xander had indicated, as the Briton now saw over there on the right side of the street….a Land Rover dealership.

As the man gaped at something so familiar from his native country, he dazedly heard Xander behind him crowing, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I direct your attention right at the front, to what's the whole point of our visit here: Rupert Giles' new car!"

Five pairs of eyes then shifted to where the dealership was dramatically displaying in a spot next to the street in an effort to catch any potential customer's consideration, a circular, knee-high platform that had a turntable on top slowly spinning, as the gleaming, new vehicle parked there was now being shown off in all its glory while continuously revolving in circles under the bright California sun.

The chunky British four-door 1997 Defender-110, with its rugged styling, including the steel luggage rack occupying the entire roof and the line of extra headlights attached to the top of the front windshield, perfectly showed off this vehicle's legendary toughness and readiness to meet all the challenges in transporting its passengers over any environment on earth, whether it was jungle, desert, or any other back country. In fact, this car looked right now that all it needed was to have a few Sherpas clinging to the outside, and it'd effortlessly drive up any vertical face of Mount Everest, to then successfully attain the summit of the world's highest peak and park there in the snow, as its driver and anyone else along for the exciting ride shared with each other a celebratory spot of tea.

In Joyce's car, Giles opened his mouth to begin his unyielding declaration of exactly where Xander Harris could stick his latest bright idea, only to be immediately cut off by three feminine voices squealing at eardrum-piercing levels, "Oh, it's sooooo _cute!_"

As he slumped back in his car seat while Joyce, Buffy, and Willow continued to gush over something they fully approved of, a despairing Rupert Giles now knew two things:

First, he was utterly doomed to purchase that bloody safari vehicle over there that would be totally out of place on the streets of Sunnydale.

Second, that young jackanapes, currently behind the older man and quietly snickering under his breath, would undoubtedly sooner or later sneak onto the Englishman' library desk the finest example that this teenager could find of a sahib's pith helmet that the Watcher would be forced by a certain blonde Slayer to wear whenever Bwana Giles drove his new car.

* * *

Author's Note: As for the songs performed in the second chapter, they're identified here, along with their bands, year of introduction and album or single, and their creators:

"Little Deuce Coupe" - The Beach Boys, 1963 'Surfer Girl', by Brian Wilson and Roger Christian.

"Drive My Car" - The Beatles, 1965 'Rubber Soul', by Paul McCartney and John Lennon.

"Take It Easy" - The Eagles, 1972 'Eagles', by Jackson Browne and Glenn Frey.

"Fun, Fun, Fun" - The Beach Boys, 1964 'Shut Down Volume 2', by Brian Wilson and Mike Love.

"Stuck In The Middle" - Stealers Wheel, 1972 'Stealers Wheel', by Joe Egan and Gerry Rafferty.

And finally, here's a guide to the proper location if you want a look at the car: Go to Land Rover in Wikipedia, and then scroll down the series of pictures on the right side of the screen, until you get to the photo marked as the 1997 Defender 90 which is the two-door version, but that's a minor quibble. Can't you just see Buffy riding on top, effortlessly standing onto the luggage rack at Giles' full speed as he chases after an escaping vampire (Spike, for preference)?


End file.
